The Battle of Two Sisters
by 18Lizzie18
Summary: It's been six months since Zoe left to go and find her sisters. Keri is getting on Dan's last nerve. But what he doesn't know is that he'll be given the surprise of a life time and a battle of love. Who's Dan's special surprise and who else may have fallen for Dan? This story will only have Zan moments. I despise Deri! Zan Forever!Zan only! I do ship Toneisha just to let you know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I've decide to write this story while also writing the story about Dan and Zoe, way before Keri was in it. So I hope you guys enjoy! BYE! (: **

It was a Tuesday morning and the team were in HQ discussing their next mission. Keri kept on asking silly questions that most of them wasn't even to do with the mission. Each time she asked a question Dan kept on saying Keri, that has nothing to do with the mission or Keri stop talking and start listening. So basically he kept on telling her off. Frank finished talking about the mission and the team went off for the mission.

"Keri, you need to start focusing on missions, just last week your phone went off and almost blew our cover, remember." said Dan.

"Remember! How can I forget when you keep bringing it up 24/7. Anyway, I keep trying to tell Trina to text me first, but she keep's forgetting." said Keri.

"Whatever! Just don't do it again, oh and also if she keeps forgetting to text first then put your phone on silence!" stated Dan.

"Fine!" said Keri.

* * *

It was 2 o'clock and the team had come back from a successful mission. They caught the bad guy they were after and they also caught 5 KORPS agents as well. The team were pleased with themselves.

"Well done team! Another successful mission." said Frank.

"Thanks Frank!" said Aneisha.

"Come on guys let's go for a celebration!" shouted Keri.

"Yeah! Let's go!" agreed Tom.

"Hang on, Dan! Can you come here for a moment." asked Frank.

"Sure! I'll meet you there, okay!" said Dan.

The three of them went up the lift, and Dan chatted to Frank about something.

"So, what's up Frank?" asked Dan.

"Zoe called. She said that she sent a letter to HQ, and here it is. She wanted me to give it to you. So here you go." said Frank.

Dan took the letter and rushed upstairs.

* * *

Once he got up to the school, he opened the letter and began to read it. It had said:

"Dear Dan, If you are reading this then that means this letter got to you safely. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize and say sorry for how I've been acting. I should have'd called you when I could, but I never had the right time to. I'm also sorry that I had to leave, I didn't want to but I knew that I had to find my family. The first time I called was because of Keri, I needed to give Tom the information about her and why the proses didn't work with me. But the second time I called, I wanted to talk to you, but Tom wouldn't let me because he thought that I should let you have your life without needing to worry about me. So that's why I decide to write this letter to you, I just wanted to say that I…I…I…I love you Daniel Morgan! And I always have, so I hope that one day when I've found all my sisters that I'll return home, I'll return for you. Yours sincerely Zoe xxx"

Once he finished reading it he went to look for Tom, Dan was so angry with Tom. How could Tom have done something like that to him, his best mate. How cruel, Tom knew how much Dan loved Zoe, and he decides to tell Zoe not to call him cause he thinks it will be better for him. Dan was so pissed off, that he felt like he could just punch him in the face-that was how ticked off he was with Tom. Once he got there, Tom and the girls were already sitting at a table, waiting for Dan to come.

"Oh hey Dan, what took you so long? Also what did Frank want to talk to you about?" asked Tom.

"Oh shut up Tom! I'm sick and tired off you." shouted Dan.

"What's gotten into you Dan?" asked Keri.

"Why don't you ask Tom that? I'm sure he can tell you how he told Zoe not to call me while she was away!" shouted Dan.

"Oh, so Zoe told you then." said Tom.

"Yeah, she told me all right! She told me by letter!" shouted Dan.

"Is Zoe that girl you were talking about Neish. The one who Dan fancies?" asked Keri.

"Yeah! She's also your sister, remember that!"stated Aneisha.

"Right! Of course." Said Keri with an upset look on her face.

"I just can't believe that you told the very person that I loved to not call me! I thought that she was doing this just to hurt me! But now I know that you told her to not even bother to call me!" shouted Dan.

"Look, I'm sorry mate, but you wasn't focusing on the missions so I had to tell her not to call you. I'm so sorry mate." said Tom.

Tom walked off feeling so sorry for what he did to his best mate. Keri felt so upset to find out that Dan has a crush on someone else, and not her. All Aneisha was thinking about, was that why Keri had a sad look on her face. And Dan just stormed off, he was so mad, he was full of anger and hate. He didn't know what to do next.

**Thanks guy's! Hoped you liked it, cause I know I did. Anyway, please leave a comment down below of what you think so far. BYE! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of the battle of the sisters, hope you guys like it. P.S. It took me like forever to finish this chapter. Maybe about 5 days-Hey! I need time to think of ideas of what to write so don't blame me if I want to make this the bestest chapter EVER! So yah! Enjoy!**

The next day Dan tried to contact Zoe, but yet again, no answer. After finding out what his best mate did to him, all he wanted to do was hear the voice of the women he loved. He tried to call her about 20 times, but yet still no answer. Meanwhile, back at Tom's place, Keri, Aneisha and Tom were talking.

"So let me get this straight, six months ago Zoe decided to go off and find her sister's." said Keri.

"Yes. Then, Dan wanted to talk to her. But he was just obessed with wanting to talk to Zoe. So Mr genius over here decide to tell Zoe not to call anymore. And then he told Dan that Zoe wouldn't be able to call, only when she's not busy." said Aneisha.

"Right. So Dan and Zoe are in love with eachother, right." said Keri.

"Right." replied Aneisha.

"And Zoe's been gone for a long time, which has made Dan a bit upset." said Keri.

"Right" said Aneisha.

"And now Dan's mad at Tom for what he's done, and probably all Dan wants is to see or hear Zoe." said Keri.

"Probably." replied Aneisha.

"Right. Well, I better go and see if Dan wants to chat." said Keri. "I'll leave you and Tom to it, I guess."

"Keri! Don't you dare leave me all along here."shouted Aneisha.

"Don't worry, you'll have Tom here with you, you won't be along."said Keri.

"KERI SUMMERS!"shouted Aneisha.

"Bye now!"said Keri in a laughing tone.

When Keri left, Aneisha just hufted.

"Sooooooooo!"said Aneisha.

"Sooooooooo!"said Tom in an repeative way.

"Sooooooooo!"said Aneisha, again.

"Can we stop with the whole so thing."asked Tom in an upset tone.

"Right. Got it. Do you want to talk about the whole Zoe and Dan thing?"asked Aneisha.

"No!"said Tom.

"Why?"asked Aneisha

"Cause I don't want to. Alright!"shouted Tom.

"Fine then."said Aneisha. "Seeing that you don't want to talk, then, I better go."

Before Aneisha could leave the house Tom said something.

"WAIT!"shouted Tom."There has been something that I've wanted to do for a while now, but I never had the guts to do it before."

"Why now? What's changed so much that you want to tell me something that you haven't had the guts to do before."said Aneisha.

"This."Tom said while walking up to Aneisha

Tom walked up to Aneisha, he then grabbed her with his hands and pressed his lips against hers. After 30 seconds without air, they let out for some air and breathed.

"Wow! That was umm….umm….I don't know how to describe that."said Aneisha, still out of breathe.

"Well at least tell me if it was a good thing or a bad thing."said Tom nervously.

"Defiently a good thing. If you ask me."said Aneisha.

"Good…good."said Tom-happily way.

"So…..I better go now. Okay!"

"Okay! Bye Neisha! See you tomorrow then."said Tom.

"Okay. Bye!"said Aneisha.

Aneisha left Tom's house and went to her own house. She was full of happiness and joy. She finally knew how Tom felt about her. That he felt the same way she did. She was in love with him and he was in love with her. Once she got to her room she started jumping up and down in excitement. She was so realved! She stopped jumping up and down in her as she started to feel a bit dizzy. When she stopped jumping, she fell on her bed. She was so happy. She was…..in love!

**Totally wasn't planning on doing that whole Toneisha moment. I was just planning on them talking about what happened at school. But then I realised that it would be to boring so I just decide to do that. Anyway, hoped you lot enjoyed it. I know I did! So yay! All I can say now is ship Zan, Toneisha and Frella! Oh and also till next time…..ZAN RULES! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know it's been like almost a month and all but I've been really busy, more busy than usual. I've been working on my two projects for History and RE. So that's the sort of reason why I haven't been posting. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The next morning Dan was getting ready for school, another disappointing day of school. He didn't know how he would cope, knowing that one of his mates had told the very person he loves not to call him. Not only that but he kept trying to avoid Keri and Aneisha, but mainly Keri. He didn't want to be in a room with someone who very much reminded him of Zoe. Once he got to school he rushed down to HQ to try and find Zoe. But before he could get there was right up in front of him.

"Morning Daniel." Said .

"Morning miss."Dan said trying to get pass.

"You haven't seen Aneisha by any chance have you?"asked .

"No, I haven't. Not since yesterday before school finished. I have to go now. Bye!" shouted Dan.

"Well if you do tell her I'm looking for her!"shouted to Dan.

"Sure thing!"Dan responded.

Once he got to HQ he went to the computer and started to look up Zoe and track her down. While he was in the middle of doing that he heard the lift coming down and quickly turned everything off and started to read the letter Zoe sent him. He realised that it was Tom, so he got up, took the letter and headed for the lift.

"Dan can we talk, please."Tom assked.

"I don't have anything to say to you. You hurt me, you told the women I love not to call me anymore, because you thought it was the best for me. Well loook at me now! I would have been fine if I could have talk to Zoe at most of the times. But, I couldn't which just made me more misrable. So now you know that I would have been fine if you has never of told Zoe to stop calling. So BYE!" shouted Dan.

Dan left HQ and Tom was just left there in tears. What had he done? His own best friend hates him now. What could he do? What would he do? But then it came to him. He knew exactly what to do. He went looking through his stuff and found a number. He then dialed the number on video chat, and waited for it to answer. After waiting only 30 seconds for it to answer, someone had answered it.

"Hello. Who is this?"someone asked.

"Hey, it's me Tom."responded Tom.

"Tom. Why are you calling me at this time of day. I was just getting ready to meet Ruby." Said the person.

"Is Ruby one of your sisters, Zoe?"asked Tom.

Tom was talking to Zoe.

"Yeah, she is. Now I have about 10 minutes till I have to meet Ruby. So, what do you want?"asked Zoe.

"I need you to come home."Tom said.

"Tom, you know I can't. I'm not ready to come back home yet. So I can't. I'm sorry, Tom." Stated Zoe.

"No, it won't be permanent. Just for a few days that's all."said Tom.

"What happened Tom?"asked Zoe.

"Whhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaat…no….nothing happened….Okay fine. Dan got mad at me cause he found out what I asked you to do. And now he's not talking to me." Said Tom

"Oh right. And you want me to come over and help you get your friend back."said Zoe.

"Yeah, kind of. But not just that. It's also just for Dan. He really want's to talk to you."said Tom.

"He does….Okay. I'll come home. But only for few days. Okay."said Zoe.

"Okay. Thanks Zoe, you're the best ever. See you tomorrow then."siad Tom.

"Yes, see you tomorrow, at the airport."said Zoe.

"Yeah airport. Okay Bye!"siad Tom in joy.

"BYE!"she said all cheery.

The call ended and Tom left HQ to get ready for the big day tomorrow. He knew that Dan will thank him for getting Zoe to come stay here for a few days. But what he doesn't know is that bringing Zoe back for Dan will make another certain redhead a tad too jealous.

**Thanks for reading guys. This took me about an hour and a half to write. But thanks for reading. The next few chapters will be amazingly awesome and also a bit tuff. When I mean tuff, I mean tuff for Dan. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Tom woke up and got dressed and ready to go and pick up Zoe from the airport.

"Morning honey."said Mrs Tupper. "Where you off too?"

"I'm off to pick up a friend from the airport."said Tom.

"Which friend is that, love?"asked Mrs Tupper.

"Zoe."answered Tom."She's coming back for a while."

"Oh okay." said Mrs Tupper."Be safe dear. I don't want to see you come home and all messed up dear."

"MUM!"shouted Tom."It's Aneisha who I like, not Zoe."

"Whatever."said Mrs Tupper."Just be safe, dear."

"I will mum."said Tom."Don't worry."

And with that he left the kitchen and headed to the doors and left the house and off to the airport.

* * *

It was an hour later when he got to the airport. Tom held up a sign saying 'Zoe London'. Tom held it up with a smile on his face. Lot's of people started coming out and Tom was just focusing on any girl with red hair. Once everyone had gotten out of the way, he noticed a red headed girl with a backpack and two suitcases. It was Zoe. He noticed that she was wearing shorts from the waist too the knees, she was also wearing a cute top with no sleeves. Also she had sunglasses on her eyes and wearing sandals on her feet.

"Tom!"shouted Zoe."Hey!"

"Hey Zo."said Tom."Cute top."

"Thanks."said Zoe."It's so great to see you again."

Zoe dropped her backpack to the ground and went to hug Tom. That was then when she noticed something about Tom. Something different.

"Are you alright Tom?" asked Zoe."You seem, different."

"There's nothing different about me."said Tom."I'm still the same old Tom, Zoe."

"Right."said Zoe."Come on, tell me what happened."

"It's a long story."said Tom."I don't what to waste your time back here in London."

"I've got all the time in the world."said Zoe."Come on, you can tell me in the cab rife home."

And with that Tom helped Zoe with her bags and he began to tell her the long story.

* * *

"And then we kissed."said Tom, finishing his long story."And that's the story."

"Wow."said Zoe."That's, that's um, wow."

"Are you surprised?"asked Tom

"No."said Zoe."I just never knew that it would take you two that long to come clear of your feelings."

"Hey!"shouted Tom."I guess your right. You and Dan were more quicker of telling each other how you feel about each other, than me and Aneisha were."

"Yeah."said Zoe."But I'm glad that you too kissed."

"Yeah me too."said Tom."Come on, let's get to HQ."

* * *

Once they got down to HQ, Zoe went to the middle of HQ and started looking.

"Are you alright?"asked Tom.

"Yeah."said Zoe."It's been a while."

"Okay."said Tom."Should I go get Dan down here."

"Yes."said Zoe."Go get him."

"All right."said Tom."Will you be okay down here?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me."said Zoe.

After that Tom left HQ to get Dan and Zoe was just left there. Waiting anxiously.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Tom got out of HQ he started looking for Dan. When he just realised something, Dan doesn't want to talk to me or listen to what I have to say, he thought. When something hit him, literally, he got hit with a ball.

"Sorry about that Tom."said Roly."I didn't mean to hit you like that. Preston's just bad at catching."

"It's not my fault that the ball is so hard and it was coming at me too fast, it could have injured me."

"Stop being weak, Preston."said Roly."That ball hit Tom and he's still standing."

"Yeah!"said Tom."Hey!"

"Sorry, mate."said Roly."Just making a point to Preston."

"That's alright."said Tom."Hey, have you seen Dan?"

"Ah, yeah I have."said Roly."He's in the sports hall, boxing."

"Boxing."said Tom nervously."Thanks Roly."

* * *

When Tom got to the sports hall he noticed Dan, boxing. He took in a deep breathe and exhaled it out and started to walk over to Dan.

"Dan."said Tom all nervous.

"What do you want Tom."said Dan."I don't want to talk to you."

"I know you don't."said Tom."But, Frank's asked me to tell you to go down to HQ. He wants to talk to you about something. He wouldn't tell me what it was."

"Fine."said Dan."

Dan took off the boxing gloves and put them in his training bag and ran out of the sports hall and off to HQ.

* * *

Zoe was still waiting for Dan to come, when she heard the lift, someone was coming down. She quickly got up and hid. She saw who it was once the person had stepped out of the lift. It was Dan.

"Frank! Frank!"shouted Dan."I'm here. Tom said that you need to talk to me about something."

Zoe was too nervous. She could feel her body shaking, her heart was pounding. She began to start sweating. She was extremely nervous. She knew that what ever happened next, something will happen, something she knew would happen if she had returned, something she's been waiting for, something she's too scared to do.

"Huh!"said Dan,"What's this doing here. This belongs here."

Dan just started staring at the picture of him and Zoe at Blade Con last year. He put out a smile as he kept staring at Zoe in her elf custom.

"I miss you, Zo."said Dan."Please come back. I can't do this any more. I need you back, here with me."

"I miss you too."said Zoe.

Dan thought that it was in his head. That he could hear her.

"Great."said Dan."Now I'm hearing her voice in my head."

"It's not in your head, Dan."said Zoe."I'm really here. Just turn around."

Dan turned around and started smiling. In return Zoe started smiling as well.

"Hey."said Zoe, still smiling.

"Hey."said Dan also still smiling.

"What are you doing here?"asked Dan.

"I'm here to see you silly."said Zoe with a smile."What else would I be doing here?"

"So, it's really you?"he asked her.

"The one and only."Zoe responded."Now we need to talk."

"What about?"asked Dan.

"Tom."said Zoe.

"I don't want to even talk about him."said Dan."Let a lone hear his name."

"Please."said Zoe staring at Dan."For me."

"Fine."said Dan in an annoying tone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aneisha and Keri were chatting in the courtyard when Tom came over to them.

"Oh hey Tom."said Keri."Where's Dan?"

"He's in HQ."said Tom in response.

"Okay, thanks."said Keri."I better go see him."

"Okay have fun, Keri."

"Wait, no!"shouted Tom."You can't go see."

"Why not?"asked Keri.

"Why?"said Tom thinking of an excuse."Because, because he just want's to be alone. That's why."

"No one should be alone, Tom."said Keri."Now, I'm going to talk to him."

"Dan will get really mad if you don't let him have some alone time."said Tom."Do you really want Dan to get mad at you?"

"No."said Keri."Not really."

"The leave him be, Keri."said Tom."Anyway, I need to talk to Aneisha about something. Is that alright with you, Keri?"

"Sure thing."said Keri."Have fun."

As Keri left, Tom and Aneisha stayed quiet for almost two minuets, when finally Tom said something.

"So, about what happened at my place."said Tom.

"Yeah."said Aneisha."That kiss, well I don't really know what that meant. I was hoping you know what it means."

"I have no clue."said Tom."Should we, you know."

"What?"asked Aneisha."Go out."

"Well um...um."said Tom nervously."If you want to, then I guess."

"So were..."said Aneisha not knowing what to say.

"Boyfriend and..."said Tom nervously.

"...and girlfriend."said Aneisha finishing Tom's sentence for him.

"So are we going to go official or what?"

"I guess we're going..."said Aneisha still thinking."Official!"

Tom and Aneisha started smiling at each other and started to walk off together to tell the others the good news.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you're telling me that it was Tom who got you here."said Dan.

"Yes."said Zoe.

"And that he didn't mean to hurt me."said Dan.

"Yes."said Zoe."Now what do you think would be the right thing to do?"

"Go find Tom and apologize."said Dan.

"Yes."said Zoe."Now go!"

"Right."said Dan."Thank you."

"Good-luck!"shouted Zoe, but she was too late because he was already gone."Good-luck."

* * *

Tom and Aneisha were with Keri telling her the good news.

"So you two are officially a couple now!"said Keri.

"Yep."said Aneisha."We're official."

"Aww!"said Keri with a smile."I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."said Aneisha.

Dan was walking up to Tom when Keri noticed him. She signalled to Tom that Dan was coming.

"Hey Tom."said Dan."Can we talk."

"Sure."said Tom."Excuse me for a sec guys."

"Sure."said Aneisha."See you later."

Aneisha and Keri left so that Tom and Dan could talk.

"I just wanted to say..."said Dan struggling to finish his sentence."I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"It's alright."said Tom."I can see that you talked to Zoe."

"Yeah."said Dan."Thanks, for...you know. Getting her here."

"It's alright."said Tom.

"Mates?"asked Dan.

"Mates."said Tom.

"Come on let's go."said Dan.

* * *

Keri and Aneisha walked into the courtyard. Aneisha went to sat on the bench and Keri joined her.

"What do you think their talking about?"asked Keri to Aneisha.

"Don't know."said Aneisha."After everything that's happened this week, I really just want us all to be good again. And stop bickering. This week has just been wild and crazy."

"Totally."said Keri.

Aneisha and Keri began to laugh. That was when someone walked through the courtyard. It was a girl with red hair and in a cute outfit. Aneisha then realised who it was once the girl had turned her head around. It was Zoe!

"Zoe!"said Aneisha in confusion."What's she doing here?"

"Is that the girl?"asked Keri."My sister and the girl who Dan fancies."

"Yep!"said Aneisha."Hang on, someone's coming."

Two other people came through the courtyard and ran over to Zoe. It was Dan and Tom.

"Zoe!"shouted Dan."Where are you going?"

"I'm off to my hotel."said Zoe."I just booked it."

"So your staying."said Tom.

"I did promise to stay for a while."said Zoe."Didn't I?"

"Oh yeah."said Tom.

"Will you be coming back?"asked Dan.

"Of course I will."said Zoe.

"Great!"said Dan."See you then."

"Alright."said Zoe."Bye guys."

"Bye!"said Tom and Dan.

Zoe left and Tom and down were about to go and find the girls when they saw them right there, right in front of them. They both looked ticked off.

"So when were you two going to tell us that Zoe was back in town!"shouted Aneisha."WELL! WHEN!"

"I was going to keep it a surprise for you."said Tom."Surprise!"

"It's a good thing your cute or I'd be furious with you."said Aneisha.

"Sorry, I'm lost here."said Dan.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you."said Tom."Me and Neisha are together."

"Congratulations!"said Dan.

"Thanks."said Tom.

"Come on lets go."said Aneisha.

The four of them walked back into the the school for their next lesson.

* * *

Someone walked into HQ and started pacing back and worth. It was Keri!

"That bitch is so annoying!"said Keri."Why does Dan love her and not?"

Keri was so annoyed! She wanted Dan to love her and not ZOE! She decided to make a plan that would prove to Dan that she was an amazing person to be with. She knew exactly what she had to do. She was going to make Zoe pay, for what she did. She was going to fight Zoe!

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnn! Ha Ha! Got ya! Want to find out what happens next, well then, you better stay keep for eye out for the next chapter. That's all for now! BYE! : )**


End file.
